A Pony's Christmas Carol
by JelloStar
Summary: Can the cold hearted Captain truly be saved by a visit from three Christmas Ghosts? Or will he be doomed to to an eternal hell of his own making?


A Pony's Christmas Carol  
  
Captain Silver was dead to begin with. As dead as a tree struck by lighting, and rotting where it lay. Purple pink eyes gazed about the merchant ship. Eyes narrowed as he surveyed his crew, which varied in age, as much as in appearance. Healthy and well kept, for the Captain knew that a scraggly looking crew, was one none would trust with their wares.  
  
His voice sharp Barnacle barked, "Raise the masts!"  
  
Instantly the stallions moved to obey their Captain's orders. The sun beat down upon bare backs, just as much as it did those who wore shirts. Sweat beaded quickly on bare skin, and caused clothes to cling like a mother does to her newborn child.  
  
Silently they did their work. Though they would not reach home until almost a week after Christmas, they rejoiced in the fact that they would be home soon, and enjoying a well deserved week off.  
  
Barnacle watched with little interest caring not a thing for their discomfort, only caring in the task being completed, as he wanted. Muscles rippled under the navy blue coat, as he turned heading towards his stateroom. A small blur of white, and blue sailed past, barely missing him.  
  
"Watch yourself." He snarled.  
  
The young cabin colt turned quickly to apologize, his creamy white face changed to a ghostly white, as he was met by a hard stare from the Captain.  
  
"I'm sorry." Clipper said his voice wavering, as his heels knocked together.  
  
Barnacle's features almost softened as he noticed the colt's distress, almost. Shifting he simply nodded, and waved a hoof towards the galley before continuing on his way. Clipper let out a sigh of relief as he quickly scampered to the ship's kitchen with his bucket, and mop.  
  
Removing his jacket, he placed it careful on the back of a cherry wood chair. Sinking into the richly upholstered chair seated behind the gleaming desk. A hoof absently ran across the smooth surface as his thoughts turned to the harsh Captain who had taught him so many lessons. Three years was a long time, well almost three years. It would be three years this Christmas since Silver had passed away suddenly in his sleep. And so Barnacle had become Captain of the Sea Pearl, and continued with his former employer's tight fisted reign over the seas. There were those who said he hated the sea, while still more not only claimed, but believed he was a blood thirsty pirate trying his hoof at being a respectable member of society. While none had evidence to support their theory, they never once wavered in their belief of it.  
  
Barnacle shifted slightly in his seat, straightening his back, and turning his head in the direction of the door. He had heard the soft rap on the door, but choose to ignore it. All the better to keep his first mate, and the rest of the crew, guessing. A louder knock followed a few seconds later.  
  
"Come in." He replied.  
  
"Sir." The wiry gray stallion spoke quickly, "The masts are raised. Shall we set our course for home?"  
  
"In a moment." Barnacle replied staring at some spot on the wall.  
  
Steel blue eyes stared at the Captain, who sat so calmly in his chair.  
  
Smoky dared to ask, "Will you be coming onto the bridge, sir?"  
  
"Shortly." Barnacle replied coldly.  
  
Smoky said nothing more, and kept his eyes from glancing sideways at the stony figure. Slowly Smoky wrapped a hoof around the polished handle. Turning the cool metal knob in his sweaty hoof, he left, leaving his employer alone.  
  
Slowly the blue stallion stood, smoothing wrinkles from his clothes. Picking up his jacket; he slipped effortlessly into it, before reaching for his hat. A moment later he appeared on the deck of his ship, crisp, clean, and scaring most of the crew with his sudden appearance. Barnacle smiled to himself, taking the crew by surprise was one of his little delights. Purple pink eyes darted about the ship, taking in everything at once.  
  
"Smoky." He bellowed, from his perch at the helm.  
  
Quickly the sailor walked to where his master stood, his eyes open barely a slit.  
  
Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Smoky slowly replied, "Sir?"  
  
"Why hasn't the deck been polished?" Barnacle questioned his eyes focused on the one he had reluctantly agreed to name his First Mate.  
  
Had anyone else been more experienced a sailor, or knew the seas half as well, Barnacle would have chosen them in half a second. Instead though, he was saddled with this nervous excuse for a sailor.  
  
Sighing Barnacle watched as Smoky shifted, looking helpless as a newborn seal.  
  
"Well?" Barnacle growled, "I'm waiting."  
  
"It was polished the day a'fore yesterday, sir." Smoky replied his voice squeaking, "I didn't think it needed it."  
  
"You didn't think?" Barnacle repeated the words slowly, emphasizing each one.  
  
"No sir." Smoky answered, realizing too late that he had admitted to disobeying a direct order.  
  
"Did I, or did I not tell you that this deck was to be polished every day." The older stallion stated towering over the younger, knowing full well that he had.  
  
Softly Smoky said, "Yes sir."  
  
Barnacle's brows knitted in frustration, "So you directly disobeyed me than?"  
  
Smoky hung his head, there was no use pleading his case, he was at fault now no matter what he said. With a quick jerk of his head, he half nodded, saying nothing.  
  
"Flipper!" Barnacle roared.  
  
The sleek white stallion moved among the crew as though they were nothing more than drops of water falling from the sky. Ocean blue eyes looked neither to the right nor to the left, they remained focused and intent on watching only the Captain. The gray bottle-nose dolphin upon his cheek, appeared as though it too was watching straight ahead, as though anticipating a storm brewing. Having reached the Captain, Flipper stood motionless as a lighthouse watching the waves crash on the shores.  
  
"Sir?" The melodic voice queried.  
  
"Take Smoky to the brig." Barnacle stated his voice colder than usual; "He is to remain there for our voyage home."  
  
"Aye Captain." Flipper replied turning sharply on his heels, and leading the First Mate away as though he were a common stowaway.  
  
Barnacle watched for a moment, almost smiling as he surveyed the crew who were all starring in disbelief. After a few moments of silence, all turned to steal a glimpse at the icy figure who stood gloating over them. Quicker than they normally would have been they doubled their efforts to do each of his orders as soon as he stated them. As the Sea Pearl began its trek home Barnacle retired to his chambers for the night. Freeing himself from the restrictive uniform he always wore, he slipped easily into the silky soft pajamas.  
  
Sleep claimed him easily enough, as the stars came out to dance across the midnight sky. Half past twelve he awoke with a start. His breathing irregular, his eyes filled with terror. Icy cold hooves were about his neck, or he had thought there had been. Placing his own hooves on his throat, he found nothing. A low chuckle met his ears as he sat peering into the unilluminated room.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if you'd get up boy." A raspy voice stated.  
  
Barnacle looked about the room stunned that one of his crew would ever dare to enter without his consent, let alone try to kill him.  
  
Finding his voice he said, "If you leave now, I'll let you live."  
  
"You'll let me live? How very kind of you, considering I'm already dead."  
  
The hairs on the back of Barnacle's neck stood up on end, as the raspy voice laughed uproariously. That voice, that laugh, he knew them. Or had once, some years earlier.  
  
"Who are you?" Barnacle questioned his voice on the verge of shaking.  
  
"How can you not know me?" The voice questioned, growing louder, "In life I was your Captain, and left you my fine ship when I passed away."  
  
"Silver?" Barnacle said his voice sounding as though he was talking around a mouth full of sand.  
  
"Aye." Silver replied showing his ghostly self to the one he had come to visit.  
  
Barnacle slammed his back into the headboard of his bed, as he gazed at the silver stallion all aglow, and suspended midair before him.  
  
"But you're dead!" Barnacle stated his voice firm, as though he was trying to convince himself of something he knew to be true.  
  
"Aye. As dead as you are alive boy." Silver replied, "And I've come to warn you."  
  
"Warn me?" Barnacle questioned, "Of what?"  
  
"Are you daft? For your life boy!" Silver roared.  
  
The once towering figure of a stallion now huddled in his bed, as he listened unable to say a word.  
  
"You'll be visited by three ghosts this very evening. Listen to them. Heed their advice, or you'll suffer worse than I."  
  
"Suffer? For what?"  
  
"For your sins against ponykind." Silver walked ever closer, chains rattling, and iron clad boxes thumping as they were dragged behind.  
  
Barnacle looked perplexed, as he started at his Captain.  
  
"We've been unkind, you and I. Had I known than what I know now. I would have changed. I would have given all I had to escape this torment. You can change Barnacle. Just listen to the ghosts. Listen to them. Do you hear me boy? Listen to them!"  
  
"Silver." Barnacle softly whispered, "Can't I see them all at once."  
  
"No!" Came the booming reply as the ghostly figure hovered close to the blue stallion's bedside.  
  
"Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one."  
  
Instantly Silver vanished, leaving Barnacle completely and utterly alone in the dark. Blinking a few times, he wondered if it had all been a dream, or if he had temporarily taken leave of his senses.  
  
Slowly his tense body began to relax, as he told himself over, and over again, that it was only a trick of his mind.  
  
Just as he was beginning to feel safe once again, the small clock in his chambers tolled one. Startled, he jumped out of his bed and landed with a thud on the hard, wooden floor. Sharply he turned his head to glance about the room. Seeing nothing, he sat upon the edge of his bed, breathing deeply.  
  
"I must be out of my mind." Barnacle muttered to himself, "Believing a hallucination."  
  
"Why do you doubt what you know to be true?" A peaceful voice questioned.  
  
Leaping from where he sat Barnacle spun around. His eyes widen to the very point of popping out of his head. A pony not much bigger than his ear hovered just in front of his face. Tentatively he reached out a hoof to touch the transparent earthling. As though she were nothing more than a wisp of a cloud his hoof poked through her. Instantly he recoiled.  
  
"What are you?" He screeched.  
  
A golden light surrounded the petite, as purple eyes stared at him, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. Who's coming was foretold to you."  
  
"You are the Ghost of Christmas Past?" Barnacle asked incredulously.  
  
Slowly and with great dignity she nodded her head.  
  
"But you're so small!" Came the astonished reply.  
  
"So I am." The Ghost replied, "Thank the rainbow though that kindness is not measured by one's size."  
  
Barnacle averted his gaze and stared hard out the window.  
  
"Come. We must be going."  
  
Every word she spoke dripped with a kindness Barnacle had never before heard, let alone seen in his life. Turning his eyes to face her again he wondered what she meant.  
  
"Go? Where?"  
  
"To your past."  
  
The Captain stood motionless as the Ghost of Christmas Past floated to the large porthole. Barely lifting a glowing white hoof the window flew open. Golden yellow hair streamed back as a violent gust of wind rushed into the cabin.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Barnacle bellowed in disbelief, "Out the porthole?"  
  
"Yes." Came the soft reply, "Touch my hoof and you shall fly."  
  
Hesitantly Barnacle reached out a hoof that could have very easily squashed the ghost without his ever knowing it, had he not been aware that she was there to begin with. Gingerly he let his hoof touch hers. Immediately he found himself floating in the air. Wild eyed he looked at this small creature who was more than twenty times smaller than him, yet was able to support his bulk. Without so much as a look back at him the Ghost of Christmas Past flew through the window pulling the still bewildered Captain behind her. He passed through the porthole as though he was nothing more than a leaf, and so they continued on their way.  
  
A bright light began to fill the night sky. In two flicks of a cat's tail the night had melted away and Barnacle found himself standing outside of a small shack. One he had not seen since he was a very young boy.  
  
A delicate blue earthling stepped into the rough wooden doorway. A few tendrils of dark blue hair whipped about her face as the cold north wind howled. Her beauty appeared out of place in such humble surroundings as these. But than the stallion who stood gazing at her thought she would be out of place in a King's palace, as even that could not begin to compare with her. Shaking out a well-worn rag, purple eyes surveyed the horizon, ever searching.  
  
"He'll be here soon mama." A soft voice stated firmly.  
  
She smiled as she looked down at her son.  
  
"Perhaps he will be my dear." Mother replied, "Come inside it's getting late and supper's almost ready."  
  
"Yes mama." Barnacle replied turning to follow his mother inside their tiny home.  
  
The Captain watched as his childhood self half pranced into the house talking all the while. Every Christmas had been much like this. His mother watching and hoping that father would return, yet never arriving until after it was over. Turning he glared at the Ghost of Christmas Past.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"To show you that once you were not what you have become." The tiny creature floated close to Barnacle's nose; "Come there is more to see."  
  
Obediently he followed behind the small glowing pony in front of him. Years passed by in the blink of an eye, before he knew it he had seen himself grow from a young colt into a teenager. The only thing that had changed during that time seemed to be him. His mother was still as beautiful as ever, and his father was constantly at sea.  
  
Waving a tiny hoof the Ghost asked, "Do you remember this Christmas?"  
  
Barnacle turned in the direction she had waved to see a rather familiar looking building. Sturdy as ever and worn as an old shoe. Music and laughter drifted out into the chilly December night. Slowly he placed one hoof in front of the other, unable to believe where he was. Peering inside he saw the old yellow gentleman clapping in tune with the music playing. As the song came to an end, he stood.  
  
Clearing his throat he said, "Welcome one and all to the annual Fezziwig Christmas party. Help yourselves to the refreshments and enjoy the music." Pausing for a moment he added in, "And Merry Christmas to you all!"  
  
Thunderous applause broke out as Fezziwig left the small stage that had been constructed in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Fezziewig, we should have taken on that last load of cargo that Sea Breeze wanted delivered by tomorrow. We could have made a tidy sum. " A young stallion stated eyeing the old sea Captain.  
  
"And miss this?" Fezziewig gestured with a wave of his hoof around the room," Never. It's Christmas. Be merry my boy! Dance!"  
  
As the unicorn ushered the sailor towards the dance floor, he bumped into his niece.  
  
"Ah Belle." Fezziwig exclaimed, "Have you meet the sharpest sailor ever to hoist a mainsail?"  
  
Belle's pale yellow cheeks were flushed with the excitement of the party.  
  
Rich golden eyes sparkled, as she replied, "Not yet Uncle."  
  
"Ah than you must!" Fezziewig chuckled, "Barnacle this is my niece Belle."  
  
Barnacle bowed a rather stiff bow; Belle returned the gesture with a graceful curtsey.  
  
"Now come, dance." Fezziewig stated as he moved towards a friend of his who had just arrived.  
  
Glittering silver and gold hair bobbed up and down as Belle watched her Uncle leave them.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Barnacle asked offering her his hoof.  
  
"I would very much like to." Belle replied taking his hoof in hers.  
  
As the two began twirling around the floor, the scene suddenly vanished.  
  
Barnacle turned to face the Ghost, "What happened?"  
  
The petite pony said nothing just floated onward. She came to an abrupt halt. Purple eyes looked sadly at the Captain for a moment.  
  
"There was another Christmas spent with her. Do you remember that one?"  
  
"Yes." Came the whispered reply.  
  
Silver's gruff and raspy voiced filled the air as he bellowed, "We're shoving off!"  
  
"I've got to go, Belle." Barnacle stated letting his hoof slip from hers.  
  
"You promised though." Belle replied, "You said you would stay home this Christmas."  
  
"I can't Belle. You know that. If I want to become Silver's First Mate I have to work harder than anyone."  
  
"You already do." Belle stated, "And what about our wedding plans?"  
  
"Next year. When I'm made First Mate, we'll be married."  
  
"You said that last year, and the year before." Belle replied.  
  
"Let's go Barnacle!" Silver roared from the deck of the Sea Pearl.  
  
"If you leave now don't expect me to be waiting when you get back." Belle stated her voice for once firm.  
  
"You don't mean that Belle." Barnacle said brushing a lose strand of hair from her face.  
  
"I do." Belle declared, "You care more about that boat and what he thinks of you than you do about me."  
  
"That's not true. I love you Belle."  
  
"You did once." Belle replied, "Before he came along and dangled the title of First Mate in front of your face."  
  
"Barnacle if you don't get your rear-end on this ship now your fired!" Silver's voice boomed, shattering the otherwise silent harbor.  
  
Barnacle glanced at Belle before heading towards the ship. A part of him wanted to stay, instead though he walked up the gangplank. Turning her back to him Belle sniffled as a tear found its way down her cheek.  
  
"It's about bloody time." Silver growled.  
  
Barnacle watched himself leave Belle and the tears that ran down her face as he did.  
  
"What a fool I was." Barnacle thought.  
  
In the twinkling of a star he found himself in his cabin once more and aboard his ship. The Ghost of Christmas Past was nowhere to be seen. Sinking onto his bed he ran a hand through his bright orange and yellow mane. Letting out a ragged sigh, his ears perked up as the small clock tolled two. Slowly he looked about his quarters. Seeing nothing he lay down upon the bed convinced it had all been a dream, or perhaps it had been a nightmare.  
  
A laugh that rang like silver bells that were hung from Christmas trees meet his ears as his head hit the pillow. Sitting upright his eyes burned. The crew should all be asleep, all save for the night watchman. Throwing the covers to one side he stormed from his room. His mouth agape Barnacle stared. An aqua unicorn sat in the most exquisitely carved chair he ever laid eyes on. Boughs of holly and Christmas ornaments ran down the arms of the chair and twisted and turned this way and that as they wound their way to the very floor. Food lay scattered about the chair, piled knee high. Cookies, and pies, roast turkey and suckling pig, puddings and candies, potatoes and bread. The smells mingled together enticing his taste buds and causing his mouth to water. Sparkling pink eyes glittered like jewels in the night sky as the unicorn's mouth curved into a smile. Dimples adorned the corners of her mouth making her appear impish. A deep aqua robe littered freely with white and pink jewels clung to her form and covered her hooves.  
  
The bell like laughter rang out once more as a bubbly voice exclaimed, "Hello! Come closer and know me better."  
  
Barnacle raised a questioning brow. Could this child like unicorn be the second of the Christmas Ghosts? Stepping closer he watched her, curious.  
  
"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present!" She stated in delight, "Come closer and know me better."  
  
"You already said that." Barnacle replied.  
  
"Oh did I?" She half questioned more to herself than to him, "No matter."  
  
Tossing light and dark pink, white and medium aqua hair from her jeweled eyes she stood. Though it appeared more like she was leaping from her chair to tackle the startled Captain than to stand in greeting. She stood a foot shorter than he, but carried herself as though she was three feet talker. Taking a step back from the highly animated Ghost Barnacle watched her almost amused.  
  
"I've never met anyone like you." He said rather matter of factly.  
  
"You haven't?" The Ghost of Christmas Present replied, "That's a bit of a shock I must say, as there have nine hundred and forty seven of my brothers and sisters that came before me."  
  
Purple pink eyes widened in disbelief, "Nine hundred and forty seven? Your poor mother!"  
  
The unicorn laughed good-naturedly. With a swish of her robe and a toss of her curls she moved closer to him.  
  
"Come we need to be on our way."  
  
Noticing she offered him no hoof, he wondered how than they would go wherever it was she was taking him. Smiling pink eyes danced as she waved a hand. Darkness melted away to reveal Christmas morning. It appeared to Barnacle like any other day on his vessel. The crew was fast at work, scrubbing the deck, mending sails, and various other tasks that needed to be done daily.  
  
"Are you certain this is Christmas morning?" Barnacle questioned somewhat uncertain.  
  
"Oh yes, yes it is." Came the bubbly reply, "Of course it is a bit harder to tell here. Just watch though and you shall see even your iron clad hoof can not stop its coming."  
  
Barnacle's head snapped around to look at her. Had she just called him 'iron clad'? His checks flushed in anger and embarrassment. The Christmas Ghosts knew all, even if they had not seen what was, what is, and what was yet to be; they still knew and that terrified him.  
  
Just as he was about to ask her a second time if she was truly certain that this was Christmas morning, Clipper came flying up the stairs from the galley.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" The young colt exclaimed.  
  
A chorus of 'Merry Christmas' echoed from the crew as they watched the boy prance about the deck juggling oranges to amuse them with. Just as he was getting the knack of it, Barnacle saw his form appear on deck. The crew mumbled under their breath trying to get Clipper's attention without gaining that of the Captain's. Backing up to catch an orange Clipper fell with a thud, the oranges plopped down beside him. Grinning he giggled, it was at that point that he noticed that the crew was silent. Gulping he twisted his head around. Hanging his head the colt awaited the older stallion's fury.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Barnacle questioned his voice low and his tone harsh.  
  
"I was . I was just trying to make Christmas a bit more Merry." Clipper relied trying to keep his knees from knocking together.  
  
Something like a growl escaped him as he bellowed, "Flipper!"  
  
The sleek white stallion appeared instantly. A cool breeze blew blue and green strands of hair into the ocean blue eyes as Flipper came to a stop.  
  
"Sir?" He questioned his muscles tense.  
  
"Put Clipper in with Smoky. If he wishes to spread his merriment he may do so from the brig."  
  
Flipper's jaw slackened as he stared at the Captain. Take the boy below and lock him up? Surely his employer had lost his mind. The child would catch his death of cold down there.  
  
Barnacle's eyes narrowed at the younger stallion that had not yet moved to carry out his orders.  
  
"That wasn't a request Flipper. It was an order. So unless you wish to join him I suggest you move now!"  
  
Reluctantly Flipper turned on his heels and began to lead the cabin colt away. The entire crew looked close to protesting but one stern look from their Captain and not a soul dared to even breath.  
  
"No more." Barnacle pleaded turning to look at the Ghost of Christmas Present.  
  
"Perhaps something more pleasant?" The unicorn questioned.  
  
"Yes, yes anything but this." The stallion replied thoroughly ashamed of himself for something he had not yet done.  
  
Voice bubbling as always she said, "Well than to the harbor we must go."  
  
Waving her hand the ship vanished from view and they stood standing in the middle of the cobblestone harbor. The laughter of children rang through the air as various ponies gathered to talk with one another. Snow angels and snowponies decorated the small yards of houses and shops. Fresh berry pies lay cooling on open windowsills, steam wafting up from the piping hot pastries carried their delicious aroma on the wind.  
  
Taking in as much as he could all at once the Captain asked incredulously, "Is it always like this?"  
  
"Always!" The Ghost of Christmas Present exclaimed in sheer delight.  
  
"I had no idea." Barnacle replied awe struck by the sights, sounds, and smells.  
  
Everyone was smiling and stopping to say hello and to wish each other a joyous holiday. Turning completely around he tried his best to see and hear all that was going on.  
  
"Let's visit this house." The aqua unicorn said nodding her head toward a humble looking house that seemed barely big enough for one to live in.  
  
Enchanted by everything around him, he agreed and quite willingly followed to where the Ghost was walking. Stopping in front of one of the small windows the unicorn smiled.  
  
"This one?" Barnacle questioned somewhat disappointed expecting her to show him some extravagant home with well dressed ponies instead of this.  
  
"Yes, this is the one." She chirped merrily, "Have a look."  
  
Barnacle peered inside, a light blue mare was busy stirring something on the fireplace while two small children were setting the rough looking table. The boy appeared to mirror his mother in every way, right down to his long eyelashes. The girl though, he could have sworn had Smoky's gait when she moved.  
  
"Do you know who they are?" The Ghost questioned her jeweled eyes focused solely upon the one standing alongside her.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
Dipping her head she answered, "You most certainly should! This is your First Mate's family."  
  
"Smoky's?" The surprise echoed through in his voice as he turned to once again look at them.  
  
No wonder the little filly had reminded him of Smoky, she was his. Picking up the small pot the mare sat it in the center of the table.  
  
"I wish daddy was home." The girl stated her voice sounding close to breaking.  
  
"He'll be home soon Twinkle."  
  
"I wish he was home now!" The boy exclaimed upset, "It isn't fair that, that mean old Captain keeps daddy at work on Christmas."  
  
"Or the rest of the crew." Twinkle added in.  
  
"Children!" The mare scolded, "Captain Barnacle is quite kind. He gave your father a job when no one else would. We must be thankfully that business is so good."  
  
"I suppose so." Jack replied sighing.  
  
Twinkle smiled, "Perhaps we can have Captain Barnacle over for Christmas dinner when he and daddy come back."  
  
"That's a very nice idea." Mother replied with a smile.  
  
"Such a kind hearted child." Barnacle said blinking his eyes.  
  
"Most kind." The Ghost replied, "The world needs more like her."  
  
Barnacle said nothing just watched the small family as they began eating their soup.  
  
"Come my time grows short." The unicorn stated growing older by the second before the stallion's very eyes.  
  
Surprised the Captain questioned, "What's happening?"  
  
"My time is coming to an end." The bubbly voice replied as she smiled, "I must go."  
  
"No, wait." He pleaded, "Please. I have learned so much. I will change, I will."  
  
"I must go." The Ghost replied, "Another is coming to visit you now."  
  
"I know." Barnacle said, "This one frightens me though."  
  
The Ghost of Christmas Present smiled one last sweet smile as she exclaimed, "Go forth and know him better!"  
  
Her bell like laughter rang out as she began to fade from sight. Sparkling pink eyes were the last to disappear from his sight.  
  
Looking about he discovered he had not returned to his room, or his ship. Bewildered he remained where he was in the foggy evening and glanced about nervously. Ears flicked back and forth as he waited, uncertain as to what he was doing here still or what would happen to him.  
  
As though out of thin air a large black stallion appeared. Flaming red nostrils could be seen from under the hood of the midnight blue cloak he wore. The velvety looking material covered all but his muzzle and hooves. Motionless he stood before Barnacle, towering over him. For the first time in his life the Captain felt terror silently creep into every part of his being. A chill crept over him as though death himself had come to claim him. Saying nothing the Ghost pointed a razor sharp looking hoof in the direction he wanted the Captain to go.  
  
Slowly Barnacle moved. Every couple of feet he twisted his head around to look back at the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. Wisps of smoke clung to the Ghost's hooves and swirled about him as he moved. His nostrils had not once ceased to stop glowing their fiery red, at least not that Barnacle had seen. Shakily he continued on his way wondering where they were headed and what waited for him when they arrived. His breathing quickened as the Ghost floated past him smoke flowing freely from his hooves and clinging to his cloak.  
  
Obstructing the pathway, the onyx stallion stood almost entirely still. Turning his head he thrust his muzzle in the direction of a small house.  
  
In delight Barnacle ran to it. This was Smoky's house. How fortunate, he would get to see that kind hearted little girl again. Peering in through the window he spotted the children's mother stirring something on the fireplace. Glancing to the cracked and split table he spotted Jack and Twinkle setting the table. Inwardly the stallion smiled, how happy he was to see them again. Removing the kettle from the fire mother set it in the center of the table with a sigh.  
  
"Come children. It's time to eat."  
  
Instantly he picked up on the change in her tone. Last time she had been sweet and pleasant, this time though there was an unmistakable sorrowfulness that hung in her voice as she spoke.  
  
Immediately both children moved to obey their mother. Puzzled he continued to watch the three as they ate in complete silence.  
  
"What's happened here?" Barnacle questioned turning to face the Ghost.  
  
Saying nothing he gestured towards the house again. Peering in through the spotless window he watched as the dishes were cleared away. As Twinkle climbed the stairs to the small upper room her mother sank onto a nearby chair.  
  
Jack rushed to her side, "Are you all right mother?" He questioned deeply concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied running a hand through her son's ivory hair.  
  
The child understood within a split second what was wrong.  
  
"He'll come home mother. You know he will. They can't hold him forever. Father did nothing wrong. You know that just as well as I do."  
  
Sobbing she buried her head in Jack's hair, "Yes, but Flipper believes he did it."  
  
"Curse that Captain Barnacle and curse Captain Flipper double!" Jack declared slamming a hoof onto the warm brick hearth.  
  
"Shh." Mother whispered as she dried her own tears.  
  
"Flipper's a Captain now?" Barnacle murmured, "And Smoky's done something? But what? What has Smoky done?"  
  
The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come said nothing just continued on his way. Unable to do anything but follow Barnacle walked stiffly after him, with many a thought on his mind and a question upon his lips.  
  
After what seemed like hours to the blue stallion, but in truth had been but a few seconds, they came to a stop outside of the harbormaster's office.  
  
Without the Ghost having to point him towards it Barnacle ran. Wiping the dust and grime from the outside he strained to see what was inside. He could just barely make out the old harbormaster, as well as Flipper.  
  
"I tell you time and time again Sam, I'm convinced he did it!." Flipper stated through gritted teeth.  
  
Well for the record tell me one more time Flipper." The harbormaster replied in a calm voice.  
  
Glaring Flipper said, "I left the Sea Pearl in Smoky's hooves while I went into town to pick a couple of supplies. When I got back she was ablaze in flames. There weren't another soul around."  
  
"The Sea Pearl? My Sea Pearl? But how? Why does Flipper have her? Burned to the ground? How? Why?"  
  
Barnacle spat out question after question all directed towards the Ghost. Even though there was no spoken reply, he continued to fire off the questions, wishing desperately he knew what had happened to cause things to change so drastically.  
  
Sam wiped at his brow with a handkerchief, "I just can't picture him doing it Flipper. Smoky just doesn't seem the type."  
  
"I know Sam. But he did it. And I want you to do something about it."  
  
"Such as?" The old brown stallion inquired.  
  
Flipper's mouth twisted into what one could only presume was a smile as he replied, "Make an example out of him."  
  
"Flipper!" Sam reproached him, "He's got two small kids and a wife. You can't want that."  
  
"I do!" Flipper declared, "And if I don't see that old sea dog hung here I'll see it in another harbor."  
  
Barnacle's eyes widen in surprise. When had Flipper turned into such a heartless creature? This wasn't the peaceful teenager he had hired many years ago. This was a monster. In that instantly Barnacle realized it was his monster. He had done this. The very same way that Silver had influenced his Captaincy so he had done the exact same thing to Flipper.  
  
Lowering his head Barnacle whispered, "Rainbow help me. What have I done?"  
  
Tossing his head to one side the Ghost beckoned for the stallion to follow him. Receiving no response his nostrils flared a vibrant red. Though he had no eyes, that one could see, they stared hard at the earthling waiting for him to turn. As the seconds slipped away the Ghost grew impatient and placed a rough hoof on the Captain's shoulder. Startled from his thoughts Barnacle jumped. Tossing his head to one side yet again the Ghost insisted that he should follow. Slowly he turned following the black creature that lead him rainbow only knew where.  
  
Barnacle remained silent as the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come trudged onward. Consumed by his thoughts he was startled to see a hoof rise in front of his face. Instantly Barnacle came to an abrupt stop directly behind the uncommunicative stallion. Eyes wide he looked about the deserted graveyard. Mist rolled over the decaying tombstones, causing the blue stallion's flesh to crawl.  
  
"Why are we here?" The Captain's voice shook as he asked, "Why did you bring me to this place?"  
  
Lifting one large hoof he slowly raised it before thrusting it under Barnacle's nose and pointing to a still open grave. Shuddering he could only guess as to what the Ghost wanted him to see. Tipping his muzzle in the same direction the cloaked stallion seemed intent on having the Captain move towards the grave. Blood ran cold as the north wind, as he turned his eyes once more in the direction indicated. Swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat he slowly walked towards the mound of dirt. His head held high, he wasn't about to let the Ghost know just how terrified he truly was. Purple pink eyes closed as he neared. Taking a deep breath he forced his eyes open and peered inside.  
  
There was nothing inside, not even a worm wriggling about on the dirt floor. Puzzled he turned and stared at the taller stallion. What was it he was supposed to see? An empty grave? No, that couldn't be it. Could it?  
  
The Ghost thrust his muzzle towards the gray tombstone with what one could have taken for a smug expression upon his face, had they been able to actually see his face. Barnacle's eyes followed to where the Ghost had pointed. Bending down he wiped a hoof across the roughly etched stone. The fog lifted just enough to allow light to filter through. Blinking his eyes took a moment to adjust. As his eyes began to focus he could clearly make out the inscription, "Here lies Captain Barnacle. At last at rest, so may we now be."  
  
Leaping to his feet he spun around. Eyes wide and trembling all over he stood facing the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come.  
  
"This can be changed." Barnacle insisted, "If it couldn't be why would Silver come? Why would the Ghosts? If I was beyond saving why did you show me this?"  
  
Moving closer the black stallion's nostrils flared a yet still brighter red. The hood of his midnight blue cloak snapped by a sudden gust of wind. Barnacle gasped in shock, no face. He had no face. Still the faceless creature continued toward him, never quavering. With one swift movement he shoved Barnacle into the open grave.  
  
"No!" The Captain screamed as he began to fall, "I can change! I will change! Spare me please, spare me."  
  
With a thud that shook his entire being he landed on a cool hard floor. Opening his eyes, though he did not remember closing them, he glanced about. He was in his stateroom, safe and unharmed.  
  
"I'm alive." Barnacle murmured in astonishment.  
  
As the words he spoke sank in he realized he had been given a second chance. Grateful he swore not to misuse the opportunity he had been given.  
  
"Thank you!" He exclaimed leaping from the floor.  
  
Rushing about the cabin in a daze he suddenly stopped to question no one but himself, "What day is it?"  
  
Unable to answer this question himself he decided to seek out his crew. They would know what day it was. He was certain of it. Not bothering to change from his pajamas he headed for the door. Opening it wide he was met by the smell of the salty sea air. Breathing deeply he left his quarters and headed toward the deck. Upon his arrival on deck the crew busied themselves with work, while Clipper continued to juggle the orange in his hooves. Toppling backwards he giggled. It was when he looked up and seeing not a head turned in his direction that the young colt gulped. Twisting his head around he stared at the Captain.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Barnacle inquired glancing down at the boy.  
  
"I was just ." Clipper stammered, "I was just trying to spread a little bit of Christmas spirit."  
  
"Christmas spirit?" The stallion replied, "So it's Christmas than?"  
  
Clipper nodded his head vigorously, "Yes sir, it is."  
  
Bellowing he called out, "Flipper!"  
  
Without batting an eye Flipper moved like a wave rushing towards the shore, silent and quick. Standing still he glanced at the Captain.  
  
"Sir?" The melodic voice questioned.  
  
"I want you to take Clipper down to the brig." Barnacle replied rocking back on his heels a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.  
  
The entire crew dropped what they were doing and stared at him. Put the boy in the brig? Surely he had gone mad during the night.  
  
Flipper's jaw went slack as he looked incredulously at his employer, 'Sir? Are you certain Captain?"  
  
"Aye. I've never more certain of anything in my life." Barnacle began, "I want you to take Clipper to the brig and have him release Smoky. I was much to hash on him the other day."  
  
"Yes sir!" Flipper replied his voice brimming with excitement as he ushered Clipper below so that they could set the First Mate free.  
  
The entire crew was given a raise that year for Christmas as well as an extra week of leave since they were unable to spend the holidays with family. Smoky became more than just a First Mate, he became Barnacle's friend, and the only one who's opinion he valued more than the precious cargo they carried.  
  
It took time for the old Captain to change, as one can not completely change over night. Some though claim that he in fact did. All rumors of Barnacle having been a pirate vanished. No one brought it up, for even if they had not a soul would have believed it.  
  
He became the type of Captain every sailor wanted and one that all tried their very hardest to please. He was kind, he was fair, and he was even tempered. But above all he always made sure that they were home for Christmas.  
  
For according to the crew it is said that on that most glorious of days Barnacle did say, "No one should be away from their family at this festive time of year. From now on I promise the Sea Pearl will be docked in our harbor for the holidays."  
  
To which Clipper exclaimed in great delight, "God bless us everyone!"  
  
The End 


End file.
